1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a plurality of recording media, and more particularly to a digital camera having a plurality of recording media and capable of editing of and protect setting for recorded images.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice with a digital camera to store shot images on recording media (variously referred to as memory cards, storage media, recording media, etc.). Some of recently commercially available digital cameras can load two or more recording media at the same time. There is also a proposal to use plural recording media concurrently in order to enhance the functionality of a digital camera.
For example, an electronic camera is proposed in which image information is dividedly transferred and recorded in parallel onto a plurality of recording media during continuous shooting in order to improve the recording speed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-135589). A digital camera is also proposed in which when one recording medium runs out of storage space during movie shooting, the movie is continuously recorded onto another recording medium (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80008). Further, a digital camera is proposed in which shot images are dividedly recorded on a plurality of recording media during continuous shooting in order to reduce data transfer time (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-175574).